F O R T A L E Z A
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Algunas personas dicen que la felicidad hay que buscarla muy lejos; otros dicen que vive cerca, en la casa; pero la felicidad perfecta es en la cuna de un niño que nace del amor. Un niño que nace para amar: Goten


_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Para las chicas de **"Fangirleando"**

Para mi primera amiga en el fandom: **Macky**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Fortaleza**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Noticia**

Escuchó y percibió la nave aterrizar, pero no se esforzó por mover ni un solo músculo para poder verla, permaneció sentada en el sillón con las manos en puño sobre sus rodillas, y mirando el pavimento, como si la respuesta a su pesadumbre estuviera escrita ahí. Luego una lluvia de golpes ávidos azotó la puerta, con brío y angustia, su amiga le gritó sin detener su acción:

¡Chichi, abre la puerta!

Al levantar su mirada hacia la puerta, que Bulma hacía temblar por los golpes que daba, una lágrima resbaló de sus orbes.

Todo va estar bien, Chichi; pero ahora quiero que me escuches. Si me has llamado es porque puedo hacer algo por ti.- Chichi no respondió con palabras, pero sí con sollozos. Abrió la puerta vacilante y recibió sin precaución el fuerte abrazo de Bulma, que gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía, no la tumbó, y pudo sostenerse.

-¡Nunca te había escuchado así! ¿Puedes decirme por qué estabas llorando? No logré entenderte nada.

La morocha ante los ojos reclamantes de la mejor amiga de su esposo, no pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas. Y se dirigió hacia la cocina con la científica detrás de ella. Había algo que mostrarle.

 **La mujer más fuerte del mundo**

El niño pintarrajeaba su libro con mucha concentración, a las espaldas de su señora madre, mientras esta última revolvía el apetitoso guiso. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella morada tan acogedora era: el sonido de los animales, la pluma de Gohan, el cucharón al tocar las paredes de la olla; el guiso ya burbujeando, listo para ser servido.

Toda aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por las inesperadas arcadas que Chichi sintió, que la obligó correr al baño y librarse de ese malestar. Su hijo, preocupado por la inesperada acción de su madre, acudió por ella.

Cuando la situación se calmó, el olor a quemado fue percibido por ambos, a Chichi la situación le hizo soltar un grito, y luego correr a salvar algo del almuerzo.

-¡Gohan, por qué no lo apagaste!- regañó a su vástago con índole que la caracterizaba, pero con ira desmesurada, que ella no llegaba a expresar. Gohan sorprendido y atemorizado solo se disculpó. Chichi luego empezó a quejarse sobre lo mucho que le había costado hacer ese platillo, a decir que no comerían esa tarde y a comparar a Gohan con Goku: "Eres igual que tu padre, nunca se fijan en los detalles", "pero que descuidado, igual que tu padre" y más lamentos y reclamos, que ya no llegaron a la atención de Gohan al paso de los minutos.

-Mamá…- la interrumpió - descansa un poco y yo arreglo este desastre. Chichi lo miró ya menos enfadada, y aceptó su oferta. Había exagerado con sus acusaciones, y también se sentía muy cansada

(...)

Terminó de estudiar todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día, se extrañó que su madre no lo hubiera llamado para cenar. Se fijó en el reloj, y con pasmo observó que ya pasaba de media noche. El dicho famoso de "El tiempo pasa volando" lo comprobó, Gohan no había sentido tantas horas transcurrir, porque si bien era cierto que cuando uno está muy concentrado puede perder la noción del tiempo, nunca lo había experimentado con tal magnitud.

Dejó su habitación atrás para visitar la de su madre, que gracias a la luz de la luna que traspasaba por la ventana, pudo encontrarla dentro de la cama, en profundo sueño. Se acercó sigilosamente para verla más de cerca y notó que fruncía el ceño y su tez estaba llena de sudor, tiró de ella con el fin de despertarla, lográndolo en poco tiempo. Su madre al despertarse saltó de la cama, soltando un grito con el nombre más triste:

-¡Goku!

Chichi se encontró con la mirada asustada de Gohan y comenzó a llorar. No era la primera vez que su madre estaba tan sensible, ya no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida horas y tampoco la primera vez que gritaba el nombre de su padre con dolor.

No la era.

 **Papá**

El sonido del timbre llegó desconcentrar a Gohan, por tal acudió a la puerta de inmediato. Una pila de cajas no dejaba ver quien se encontraba detrás.

-¡Hohoho, Feliz Navidad!- dijo alguien detrás del hacinamiento de cajas, la voz hizo que los ojos de Gohan brillaran al escucharla, ayudó entrar todas las cajas dentro de la casa, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su abuelo Ox Satán, que lo recibió con el mismo amor infinito hacia su nieto.

-¡Abuelo, se te extrañaba!

-¿O extrañabas los juguetes?- preguntó con mofa a la vez que sacaba un carrito de juguete de una de las cajas. Gohan se puso a reír, y lo aceptó.

\- Aunque ya no soy un niño, lo tendré en mi cuarto porque a decir verdad, está genial.

Chichi ante tantas risas, los descubrió, y al igual que Gohan corrió a los brazos de su querido padre.

Mi pequeña,- la recibió- no has estado bien, lo sé, pero tú eres fuerte, mi hija.

Sé que soy fuerte, pero últimamente no soy yo la que en realidad llora, papá... es algo más, algo más que me hace llorar, que me pone nostálgica, que me hace enojar.

Su padre la analizó y notó las ojeras, que ahora acompañaban los ojos de su hija.

-¿Tienes idea, sientes que puede causarlo?- le preguntó en susurro, tratando de comprobar sus sospechas. Él tenía una desde que vio a su hija muy diferente en su última visita,

-Una madre siente a su hijo.- Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó. Observó que su padre se había quedado sin habla, se examinaron con detalle y Chichi se humedeció los labios para tomar valor para confirmarle.- Tengo los síntomas…

Los ojos del viejo Ox Satán se abrieron como platos.

-Pero aun así no te has cerciorado.

-No quiero hacerlo…

-Debes hacerlo.

 **Sorpresa**

Tenía la prueba en su mano temblorosa, la otra oprimía sus labios para que no se le escapara un grito desgarrador.

No puede ser.

Ya lo sabía, lo sentía, pero aun así tenía la mínima esperanza de que solo era un pensamiento suyo. Pero la realidad era que estaba equivocada y, esa prueba de embarazo le gritaba lo que temía: un hijo más, siendo ellos pobres y sin padre.

No, no y no.

Dolía tanto, que prefería que ahora mismo Cell la torturara, aunque ya lo había hecho: matando al padre de su hijo, quitándole a su esposo y ahora negándole a su bebé a conocer a su padre.

Se sentía tan débil, como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido, ni por las muertes de Gokú había permitido que su alma se desgarrara tanto.

Se quedó horas sentada en frío pavimento del baño, mirando a la nada e hipando, pero con los ojos secos, porque ya no podía derramar lágrimas; hasta que el teléfono la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, más no se paró; pero el teléfono volvió a sonar haciendo que Chichi se parara a la fuerza y vaya por él. Al poner el auricular, una voz chillona se escuchó del otro lado del (teléfono)

-¡Chichi, Trunks ya sabe pronunciar algunas frases, y encima puede decir:"ciclopentanoperhidrofenantreno", aunque claro que se le escucha como:"cicloperfrenteno", pero tendrías que verlo y además...! - pero pausó en su relato al escuchar a Chichi llorar desconsoladamente, hipando y diciendo algo ininteligible

-Voy por allá- anunció, ahora seria, y cortó la llamada.

(...)

Bulma tenía la prueba de embarazo a poca distancia de ella; sus dedos entrecruzados, su mano sosteniendo su mentón, sumergida en aquel ambiente gélido. Chichi tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, atormentándose con todo tipo de pensamientos negativos. Bulma rompiendo aquel silencio preguntó:

-¿Es el dinero lo que te preocupa más, ahora? Porque yo no tengo problema en ayudarte.

-No es eso… Bulma..

-Chichi, mírame- la obligó.- Es ahora más que nunca, que la vida te ha dado una esperanza, nos has dado a todos una, después de toda esta batalla.

No es el dinero lo que te preocupa, es no tener a Goku, que ahora el hijo que esperas no tendrá su amor, pero déjame decirte que esta es la oportunidad para demostrar que eres fuerte, y podrás ser mamá y papá para él. Tú eres una buena madre, lo eres para Gohan y también lo serás para este niño.

Si necesitas algo de apoyo, yo te ayudaré.- ambas esbozaron una sonrisa triste.

 **Buenos tiempos, nueva esperanza**

Los meses para que Chichi dé a luz pasaron, nada tardaron, y en sus brazos, un pequeño Goku se alimentaba gracias a su madre.

-¡Qué ironía! Salió igual a Gokú.- exclamó Ox-Satán, colmado de alegría por su nuevo nieto.

-Quién lo diría- comentó Bulma tras un suspiro, con Trunks en sus brazos.

-¿Mamá, cómo lo llamaremos?- preguntó Gohan embelesado.

-Goten,- le respondió.-Son Goten.

-Goten.- Pronunció perfectamente Trunks, desde los brazos de su mamá, mirando al pequeño bebé...-Go...ten.- y juntó sus manos regordetas para luego aplaudir pronunciando el nombre, como si le entretuviera.

Como si le gustara

Y así los demás comenzaron a felicitarla, algunos haciendo comentarios graciosos, otros más serios como Tenshinhan y finalizando todo este acontecimiento con Bulma planeando organizar una fiesta en honor al belén del segundo hijo de su mejor amigo.

(...)

\- ¿En serio está bien que te quedes tantos días en mi casa con Trunks?- preguntó Chichi, mientras tomaba un poco de té junto a Bulma. La mencionada tragó uno de los bocaditos que Chichi había preparado para acompañar el té, se humedeció lo labios y se justificó:

-Igual Vegeta se la pasa en la cámara de entrenamiento, y seguro hasta un par de días más se da cuenta que me fui y me llevé a Trunks. O tal vez muere sin saberlo, con esos entrenamientos salvajes que hace.- ambas se divirtieron por el comentario.- Y mis padres están de viaje- continuó-, así que no creo que haya problema.

-Como me lo dices, parece que no te preocupara Vegeta.- comentó Chichi, haciendo a Bulma palidecer

-Él no es un niño. Además creo que después de todo haya notado nuestra ausencia… pero no es que me importara si lo notara o no... es decir nosotros no somos nada oficial, aunque es el padre de Trunks,- comenzó hablar para sí misma,- pero él no se preocupaba por su hijo, pero ahora está extraño...

-No entiendo cómo puedes amar a ese hombre.- la interrumpió

Bulma roja por el comentario, lo negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Te equivocas, solo me gusta tener sexo con él.

-Claro que no.- la miro a los ojos, poniendo a Bulma nerviosa.- Solo una mujer enamorada de un saiyajin cabeza dura, te puede entender. Ve a tu casa.- le recomendó.

-¿Pero tú, Chichi?...Mi hijo le gusta estar aquí, y a mí también. Quiero acompañarte.

-No te preocupes por mí. Adoro que me visites, no dejes de hacerlo, pero tampoco te quedes tantos días.- le agarró las manos. Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, pero de inmediato su cara se iluminó.

-¿Y si vienes a mi casa cuando puedas? Yo te dejaré una aeronave.- Me parece perfecto- respondió complacida Chichi.

Bulma separó a Trunks de Goten, y ambos comenzaron a llorar.

-Por este asunto, Chichi- le comentó divertida, mimando a Trunks para calmarlo.- Por ellos.

(...)

 **Tío Vegeta**

Claro que había notado las ausencias de Bulma, pero no tenía la necesidad de decirle nada, y además, aquellos días no había tenido problemas con absolutamente nada, la mujer le dejaba todo listo para irse a no sé qué lugar, y se llevaba al mocoso, y él no entendía para qué.

Luego la mujer de Kakarotto la visitaba y traía con ella a una copia de Kakarotto en versión bebé, que Vegeta concluyó como el segundo hijo de Kakarotto. Y ese Kakarotto pequeño le gustaba jugar con su hijo. A él, aquello le pareció excelente, porque tenía entretenido a su mocoso, así sus berrinches se escuchaban menos.

Y hablando del mocoso, él se preguntaba si ya estaba listo para entrenarlo, ya teniendo tres años, él ya había comenzado, pero seguro la mujer se volvía loca y no lo dejaba hacer. ¡Bah!, ¿qué más da? Tampoco es que estuviera dispuesto, podía esperar un par de años más.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y encontró a los dos mocosos "comiendo" en periqueras, que más bien jugaban a: "¿Quién se ensucia más?", se asqueó por el panorama y se sirvió su almuerzo tratando de ignorarlos.

El mayor de los niños dejó de reír para observar a su padre con suma atención.

-¿Papá, vas a comer? ¿Y qué vas a comer?, ¿me das?- comenzó a preguntar su hijo, y Vegeta fingió no escucharlo. Pero aquello empeoró la situación.

-Papá, papá, papá…-comenzó a golpear su pequeña mesita, y por imitación Goten también:

-Papá, Papá, papá…

-¡Basta!- se exasperó.- ¡Trunks, cállate!

-Shhh- siseo Goten, con su dedo índice regordete sobre sus labios.

-Exacto, así como él.- Goten esbozó una sonrisa, que a Vegeta no le pareció estúpida, como le parecía la de Kakarotto, más bien le causaba algo de tranquilidad a su explosivo carácter.

Se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez el bullicio culminó. Pensó que el pequeño clon de Kakarotto podía ayudar en el comportamiento de su extrovertido hijo.

¿O no?

(...)

Y sí que el tiempo pasaba volando. Goten y Trunks ya tenían cuatro y cinco años respectivamente muy bien cumplidos, y le hacían justicia a su edad: eran bastante revoltosos, que hasta en una de las ocasiones hicieron llorar a encantadora y tolerante Señora Brief, al cortar sus hermosas rosas, para regalárselas a ella misma, no se sabía con exactitud por qué lloraba: por emoción o por ver a sus hermosas rosas todas cortadas.

Vegeta se daba cuenta que Trunks, la mayoría del día no se le veía dentro de la casa, y a veces se había ganado una que otro sermón de Bulma por salir sin su permiso, y con Goten, que siendo un año menor, era el peor error que había cometido su hijo, según Bulma. Así que después de eso, empezó a verlo más tiempo dentro de la casa, pero metido en su cuarto junto al hijo menor de Kakarotto. No podía concebir que los terrícolas sean tan afectuosos, y ahora viendo a su hijo, inseparable del otro mocoso, se preguntaba si estaba bien aceptar ese hecho.

(…)

Tenía a su lado a Bulma dormida. Se paró sin hacer ruido, tenía muchas ganas de salir y tomar algo para su garganta seca. En el camino por el pasillo escuchó que alguien había carraspeado, le parecía que era fuera de la casa, y por curiosidad se acercó a ver. Pero al llegar al balcón para poder divisar mejor, encontró al pequeño clon de Kakarotto dormido en una de las sillas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba seguro que él debía estar dormido en la misma habitación que Trunks, pero otro carraspeo le confirmó que el mismo pequeño había llegado por su cuenta a ese lugar.

Él también carraspeó para hacerse escuchar, pero el pequeño no despertó, eso lo exasperó: no estaba de niñera de nadie. Tampoco es que le preocupaba la salud de ese mini Kakarotto, pero sí que la madre de aquel estaría toda alterada si lo recogía enfermo, y seguro vendría hacer bulla a su casa, así que decidió zarandearlo. El niño al despertar lo miró confundido con los ojos enchinados.

-Vamos- le ordenó Vegeta.

-No puedo.- le respondió. Lo que le faltaba, era que el mocoso sea malcriado, él no tenía ganas ni tiempo para poder aguantar un berrinche. Estaba a punto de llevarlo a fuerzas, pero lo que dijo a continuación el niño lo dejó absorto:

-Quería que mi papá viniera a verme, como usted ve desde el umbral cuando Trunks duerme.-Vegeta no dijo nada ante su justificación. El niño comenzó a explicarse con ayuda de sus manos.- Mi hermano dice que él está en las estrellas y puede mirarme, entonces quería que él me mirara dormir, pero como adentro el techo me tapa, entonces no puede verme. ¿Usted, señor Vegeta, cree que él ya me vio?- como ya sabía que los niños no paraban hasta que una pregunta se les respondiera, le contestó:

-Seguro no sabe que existes.- esperó cualquier reacción de llanto del pequeño, pero este esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dijo:

-Eso está mejor, porque ya me preguntaba por qué se demoraba tanto en bajar si yo soy su hijo. Si yo fuera mi padre, y tuviera a un Goten viéndome desde abajo, le pediría a los dioses que me bajaran para verlo un rato, ¿Usted no haría lo mismo si tuviera un Goten abajo? En su caso sería ver a Trunks abajo. Pero ahora que me dice que no sabe que existo, le diré a Gohan que vuele para llevarle el mensaje, aunque no sé si él puede volar hasta dónde él, se lo pregún-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora debes ir a dormir

Goten se sorprendió porque Vegeta lo había interrumpido, pero decidió no decir nada, él podía enojarse mucho y eso le causaba temor. Se levantó de la silla y siguió a Vegeta hasta adentro.

Llegando a la cocina le pasó un vaso de leche caliente, que ni él tenía idea por qué se lo dió. Vegeta también se sirvió otro y se sentó frente al pequeño.

-Me gustaría que usted sea mi papá. Creo que es mejor que mi papá- rompió con temor el silencio que había entre los dos. Vegeta le sonrió con sorna.

-Al poco tiempo suplicarías no haberlo deseado. Y sí, soy mejor que Kakarotto.

-Claro no, usted es muy fuerte y genial, como Gohan, pero Gohan es mi hermano.

-No entiendo que te hizo pensar eso, pero tampoco me importa.

Luego de eso el silencio regresó y Vegeta mandó a Goten a la habitación de Trunks. Los miró ambos desde el umbral. El hijo menor de Kakarotto no era insufrible, pero después de todo era algo de Kakarotto, así que su hijo debía superarlo, por más amigo que sea de él. Mañana comenzaría con su entrenamiento. Y tal vez entrene a la mini copia de Kakarotto, solo mañana. No quería aceptarlo, pero le había gustado que Goten le dijera que era mejor que su némesis

"Kakarotto, solo tu hijo se ve bien con tu estúpida cara". - le dijo al cielo, pero al rato se sintió estúpido y decidió continuar con sus asuntos.

Kakarotto, es mejor que tú.

(...)

Al transcurrir de los años, se acostumbró al pequeño, incluso le permitió que se le escapara decirle "Tío Vegeta", a pesar que a él no le agradaba.

Y ahora, luego de tantos años, y de numerosas batallas, lo vio crecer junto a su hijo.

Y en ese instante ambos jóvenes de dieciséis y diecisiete años estaban a punto de hacerle una broma pesada a su hija. Él los pilló, y se paró a su atrás, a ambos les pegó en la cabeza y estos se quejaron.

-¡Tío Vegeta!

-¡Papá!

Y su pequeña los miró curiosa, a su hermano y a Goten que estaban detrás del sillón.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, los espero en la cámara de gravedad- Goten le sonrió, pero Trunks bajó su mirada.

Puede que Kakarotto se haya ganado el amor de Goten, pero este último nunca se negaba a pasar rato en la casa de los Briefs, después de todo, ahí estaba su mejor amigo y su otra familia.

 **Beta Reader:** _Mari Tourquoise._

 _ **Autora de fabulodo título:**_ _Schala_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

Queridos lectores:

Nunca disfruté tanto escribir, tal vez sea el tiempo que no lo hago, pero creo que es por Goten, Vegeta y Trunks, yo disfruto escribirlos.

¡Ya sé! Seguro han perdido su tiempo leyéndome, y les agradezco por ello. Me siento insegura al publicar este fic, a pesar de gustarme tanto, mucho y demasiado. Espero que no me tiren tomates.

"La mujer más fuerte del mundo" es el título de una antología de shots de Diana Candy, usé su título para darle un guiño y se recomendarles que pasen por su maravilloso fic. Y también porque cuando escribo sobre Milk, automáticamente me recuerda a Dianita por ella, me recuerda a su consentida: Milk.

Hablando del fic, sé que puede hacer varios shots de la vida de Goten, y explayarme para explicar con detalles, ¡y sí que lo haré! Y también para practicar para que me quede ICC, porque adoro a este personaje. No separé este fic porque siento que todo tiene conexión, y sigue siendo una sola trama.

"Responsabilidad", uno de mis drabbles preferidos, es parte de este shot. Ahí toco a Goten y Gohan, algo pequeño y que también amé escribir.

Creo que cuando escribo me desahogo, ahora mismo me siento menos estresada que antes. Y me siento feliz. Es un hobby interesante que descubrí terminando mi secundaria.

Milk, es una mujer fuerte, disculpen si la sintieron débil, pero cuando una está embarazada, uno de los síntomas es su sensibilidad, además que ella había perdido a Goku, encima le viene una nueva vida que criar.

Goten no fue a la escuela por falta de dinero, después de todo no acepta la ayuda económica de Bulma, pero sí el apoyo moral. Me gusta escribirlas de amigas.

¡Por kami! Goten es el personaje más tierno, y quisiera que Akira haga algo con él…

Este fanfiction está dedicado para las chicas "Fangirleando". En especial para Macky, también para Schala, Silvis y Diana, por apoyarme moralmente cuando estaba triste y por ser muy buenas amigas

A Joyce y a Pau, porque aman a Goten tanto como yo, y son lindas.

A Mari por su apoyo como beta T_T ¡Gracias millones!

Y a Goten, sobre todo a él, porque su ternura me recuerda que existe la bondad; porque me saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo veo, porque me recuerda a mi niñez.

Bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlos, a los que leen las notas de autor x3.

¡Gracias por leer!

Con amor y locura

Sophie~


End file.
